The life of the chosen duelists
by acumashindorballomu
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when the five chosen duelists from Duel Masters of the Future had free time? Now it's your chance to find out! This fanfic is a trivia work for those who have read my previous work: DM of the Future. Its focus will be on Rad, Edo and Subaru. Also, don't expect a serious plot out of this one, just fun stuff
1. Laundry day

It was a nice normal summer morning in the year of 2100. A few feet away from a highly developed futuristic city, on a grassy plain, a UFO the size of a house was lying on the ground.

Its inhabitants were the chosen duelists, heroes who had saved the world from powerful witches and wizards countless of times. However, in their spare time they were nothing more than five ordinary teens. The chosen duelists were the following:

-Rad, the chosen fire duelist. A red eyed boy with messy red hair dressed in a red racer suit with yellow flames on it. He is a famous rocket racer that had won many grand prix contests. Also, he is well known for his cool guy attitude, hot headedness and short temper.

-Edo, the chosen water duelist. A brown haired boy with brown eyes dressed in a student uniform. He had won several dueling tournaments in his younger years but gave up on them due to an accident in which his opponent from the finals was killed. As for his attitude, he is very air-headed, clumsy and rarely realizes what's going on, much to Rad's frustration.

-Subaru, the chosen darkness duelist. A brown eyed boy with black hair that reaches his shoulders dressed in a black T-shirt with the darkness civilization symbol on it and a pair of dark blue jeans. He was friends with the famous Kokujo Kyoshiro and went with him in many adventures. Usually he is serious to the point of melancholy, but his best friend Edo is always there to cheer him up, and then they will both do some pranks and end up in trouble…

-Tsugumi, the chosen light duelist. A blue eyed girl with long blonde hair dressed in a red and white dress. She and Subaru had been in a relationship for a very long time and both have strong feelings for each other. She is the calm 'mother-like' figure to the other chosen duelists, always there to comfort them, always tolerating the stupid stuff that they were doing, but when the others exaggerate with something, the nice girl will turn into an angry one, sometimes her short temper surpassing that of Rad's.

-Sora, the chosen nature duelist. A green eyed girl with long green hair dressed in dark green shamanic robes and with strange green marks painted on her face. She is your typical lonely girl that meditates trying to become one with nature. But besides this, she also has an unusual hobby of writing fanfiction and drawing manga with yaoi as its main theme. What's worse for her team mates is that she views Subaru and Edo as the 'perfect couple' and tries to force the two friends into things that are better left unmentioned.

So dear reader, I bet you wonder what happens when you put these five slightly different characters in the same place to live. Well, the only answer I am going to give you is that you are about to find out, so let's begin this adventure, shall we?

That day it was laundry day in the UFO. Ah, the day in which you gather up all your dirty laundry, stick it in a washing machine, wait an hour, then take it out, iron it and put it back at its place just to get dirty again until next week. Don't we all love it?

In that day Rad was walking to the washing room all shirtless with his red sleeveless T shirt and red jacket with flames in his arms. It seemed like everything was going to be normal that day. But as we all know, appearances are deceiving.

Once Rad entered the room and was about to put his dirty clothes in the washing machine, Subaru popped out of nowhere, pushed him away and said:

"Out of the way, I was first!"

In the next moment Subaru threw ten black T shirts into the washing machine, pressed a button for black clothes washing and thus the process began.

"But dude, I was first…" Rad commented.

"Wait your turn, for Christ's sake!" Subaru countered.

After an hour Subaru's clothes were done and the black haired boy was out of the room.

"Now it's my turn!" Rad happily exclaimed and rushed to the machine with his clothes.

But just as he was about to put them inside, a small explosion resounded from it. On its small screen the word 'malfunction' appeared, making the poor chosen fire duelist shed tears.

All of a sudden, Edo jumped out of the machine with red and blue wires in his hands.

"These circuits are so frigging Rad!" Edo happily said and walked out of the room while taking a quick look at the red haired boy. "Oh, hi Rad!"

"Why the hell do you need those things?" Rad shouted at Edo.

"To make a rope and play rodeo, of course!"

At the sound of such a stupid response, Rad fell on his knees and lamented to the ceiling:

"Why me?"

Later that day, Subaru and Rad were both sitting in the laundry room, Rad still holding his suit in his hands while Subaru was ironing his usual T shirt with the darkness civilization symbol that was now clean.

"Dude, I can't believe I washed my suit… in the bath tub!" Rad spoke ashamed.

"At least you also washed yourself, haha!" Subaru laughed.

"IT'S STILL EMBARASSING!" Rad cried.

"Whatever, it's your turn to iron the clothes." Subaru replied and then he put his T shirt on, then he left the room.

Rad began to iron his suit and this time things seemed to finally be normal once again for him. Nothing unusual that would disturb his actions was happening, much to his joy.

"La, la, la, wow, nothing bad has happened!" Rad noticed. "This must be my lucky…"

"Hey Rad, mind if I borrow your F-Zero manga to read it with Suby?" Edo asked and entered the room while holding one of the mentioned manga comics in his hands which were filled with pop corn grease.

Rad stared at Edo with shocked and then he yelled as loud as he could:

"GET YOUR GREASY HANDS OFF MY MANGA!"

In the next moment Rad accidentally pushed the iron on his suit in a fit of rage. Both duelists then felt a small smoke.

"Where is that steam coming from?" Edo asked and then both looked at Rad's suit which was getting burnt by the iron.

"FUUU!" Rad yelled and took the iron off the suit.

Edo stared amazed at Rad's jacket which now had a hole in it. The brown haired boy then began to slowly walk away while saying:

"Hehe, I guess I'll be going to have a nice rea…"

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE!" Rad yelled angrily.

Meanwhile Tsugumi and Sora were walking on the corridor. Suddenly Edo appeared and passed by them soon to be followed by an overly angry Rad that was chasing him in his underwear. In that moment Sora raised her index finger in the air and said:

"I got a new idea for my yaoi manga!"

Tsugumi simply sighed in annoyance in response to everything she had seen and heard.

A week after the incident, we find Subaru searching for something in the UFO. He had already been in a room decorated with posters and rocket toys and now he was looking inside a big red rocket with yellow flames painted on.

"Hey Rad, it's laundry day! Rad, are you here?" Subaru called out.

But little did Subaru know that inside a closet in the UFO, Rad was sitting in his underwear with his suit in his left hand, his manga collection under his right arm and the poor red haired boy was trembling like mad.

"They're not gonna get my manga! NEVER!" Rad declared and tightened his grip.


	2. The interview

If there was one thing that Rad loved besides dueling, that was rocket racing. It should have been obvious since his parents were also racers. When he was a child he used to watch racing programs on TV almost addictively and when he entered school his parents bought him his rocket. Sure he couldn't drive it at that age but he used it as a tree house and would play with his friends or alone inside it for a long time.

When he turned eleven, Rad insisted that his parents taught him how to drive and very soon he caught up with it. Thus he drove above the land with his rocket and soon he began to participate into grand prix races. It was a tough competition and he met great adversaries, but all the time he ended up in the first three places which meant that he wasn't at all a loser at what he was doing.

Fast forwarding into the future, we find Rad finishing the most recent grand prix race this time on the first place. After receiving the cup and greeting the fans, he was now giving an interview to a young reporter.

"So mister Rad, how is it winning the seventh annual grand prix?" the black haired rather thin boy asked while putting a microphone to the red haired racer's mouth.

"Oh, it was a piece of cake, haha." Rad laughed. "I simply got it in gear and…"

"WOO, I'M ON TV!" Edo shouted and appeared out of nowhere in front of the camera, covering Rad. "HI MOM, HI DAD, DO YOU REMEMBER ME?"

Rad couldn't believe it. Even at his most glorious moments he was still bugged by that same annoying being with which he shares the UFO – Edo Kanda. The chosen fire duelist began to believe that either fate was a bitch and was intentionally making him and Edo cross paths, or the chosen water duelist intentionally did not want to leave him alone.

Waking up from his thoughts, Rad quickly grabbed Edo and pushed him aside while shouting:

"EDO, GTFO!"

The interviewer was a little embarrassed of that situation but he sighed in relief when he noticed that Rad didn't curse on camera. He then resumed the interview by saying:

"Anyway, can you tell us about how you've become the famous racer that you are today?"

"Oh, my parents are both racers and it's kind of a family tradition." Rad proudly spoke. "I have this rocket ever since I was five, I learned to drive it around eleven and by the age of seventeen I won my first grand prix. I used to watch rocket racing on TV ever since I was a baby and I wanted to become as famous as those guys in awesome costumes that…"

"I'M ALSO FAMOUS TOO!" Edo yelled and appeared in front of the cameras once again much to Rad's dismay. "I'M ON TV! HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS EDO KANDA, WHO WANTS TO SAY HELLO TO…"

"Edo…" Rad said while putting his hand on the brown haired boy's shoulder. "FUCK OFF!"

In the next moment Rad grabbed Edo and threw him with all his force into the closest garbage can that e could find. The reporter sweated in shame as he saw that his interview with the racing champion was going seriously downhill not only because of the annoying Edo but also because of Rad's really short temper and the fact that he also swore.

"Anyway, are you going to participate in next year's grand prix?" the interviewer tried to resume.

"Why of course!" Rad excitedly replied. "It would be awesome to feel the speed, the intensity, the competition once aga-…"

"I WANNA RACE TOO!" Edo shouted while rushing out of the trash can and once again covering Rad's image in front of the cameras. "I WILL BECOME THE BEST RACER EVER! EVEN BETTER THAN RADDY BOY WHO…"

Before anyone could anticipate it, Rad punched Edo in the face so hard that the poor chosen water duelist flew in the sky and disappeared.

"TAKE THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF…" Rad yelled but then he stopped and calmed down as he saw the cameras on. "Oh, excuse me."

"No problem." the reporter responded. "Anyway, is there any message you'd like to leave to your fan girls?"

In the next moment Rad both blushed and sweated nervously as he said:

"I have fangirls?"

"Why of course!" the reporter confirmed. "You're a nice looking young man and a racing champion. Why wouldn't girls melt over you?"

"Well hehe, I guess you're right?" Rad said and looked at his rocket for a moment while blushing even more and putting a happy smile on his face. "Though rockets are more my thing, you know…"

"Haha, good joke." the reporter laughed, unaware that Rad was serious.

"Anyway... to all my fans, I wish you all to keep rocking and I hope you'll see me next year as well. I promise I won't let any of you down. Peace!" Rad said, thus finishing the interview.

However, right in that moment Edo fell from the sky and landed with his feet right on Rad, basically taking his place in front of the cameras.

"The weather on the moon is fantastic! I'm so happy I landed on something soft." Edo said and then he looked around himself. "Uh... where's Raddy?"


End file.
